


Snippets of Space

by JaciSerigala



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: 5 Sentence Drabbles, Anxiety, Blood, Childhood Friends, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, M/M, Romance, Summer, past death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail drabbles; 5 sentence challenges and longer, depending on the chapter. This contains a variety of ships, characters, topics and themes, including MLM, WLW and polyships. Content warnings will be at the top of each chapter.Current Schedule: Every ThursdayRequests are open.
Relationships: Elsie Crimson/Justice, Gowen (Edens Zero)/Hyoga (Edens Zero), Hermit (Edens Zero)/Sylph | Kleene (Edens Zero), Jinn | Kris Rutherford/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner
Kudos: 5





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: None | Category: Fluff, Humour**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A summary for the collection, and navigation for the ships, chapters and genres.**  
>  \- Ships/Characters are sorted alphabetically.  
> \- Chapters are sorted numerically and have the appropriate genre and TWs.

**Elsie x Justice - JElsie**  
\--- Ch. 7: 'Photo' || _Humour_ || Requested by: @jellalswife (Twitter)  
\--- Ch. 8: 'Summer' || _Fluff, Hurt/Comfort_ || Requested by: @jellalswife (Twitter)  
\--- Ch. 9: 'Gunshot' || _Angst_ || _CW: Gun Violence_ || Requested by: @jellalswife (Twitter)

 **Gowen x Hyoga - HyoWen**  
\--- Ch. 3: 'Bloody' || _Hurt/Comfort_ || _CW: Blood, Mentioned and Implied Death/Murder_ || Requested by: @AquaTranquility (AO3/Twitter)  
\--- Ch. 4: 'Cave-In' || _Emotional Hurt/Comfort || _CW: Anxiety Mention_ || Requested by: @Weiszmuraaa (Twitter)_

 **Jinn x Weisz - SteinFord**  
\--- Ch. 10: 'Rescue' || _Emotional Hurt/Comfort_ || _CW: Spoilers for Belial Goer Arc_ || Requested by: @AquaTranquility (AO3/Twitter)  
\--- Ch. 11: 'Crane' || _Fluff, Humour_ || _CW: Spoilers for Belial Goer Arc, Mentioned Amputation_ || Requested by: @AquaTranquility (AO3/Twitter)

 **Hermit x Sylph - KleRmit**  
\--- Ch. 5: 'Cute' || _Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort_ || Requested by: @Weiszmuraaa (Twitter)  
\--- Ch. 6: 'Winter' || _Emotional Hurt/Comfort_

 **Shiki x Weisz - WeiKi/SteinBell**  
\--- Ch. 2: 'Secret' || _Fluff_


	2. Shiki x Weisz + Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: None | Category: Fluff, Humour**

"Hey, Shiki, why are you afraid of bugs?" Rebecca asked, leaning forward in her seat as the question sprung to mind and brought curiosity with it. She could understand the discomfort, but Shiki had the power to get rid of them instantly, so even if there was some irrationality there, she thought that he had the best way of dealing with the creepy crawlies.

"... okay, I'll tell you, but..." Shiki leaned in, staring her down with a seriousness that made Rebecca second-guess her question, was this linked to some kind of trauma? "You can't tell Weisz."

"... what? I-I mean, I won't, but why Weisz?" Rebecca frowned, startling when her friend broke out into a sheepish grin as he looked away, flustered.

"I'm not actually scared of bugs..." Shiki admitted, laughing in embarrassment. "I just say that I am so Weisz will cuddle me more."


	3. Gowen x Hyoga + Bloody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Blood, Implied and Mentioned Murder/Death | Category: Hurt/Comfort**
> 
> This drabble was requested by @AquaTranquility!

As Hyoga settled down from a long day's work, he startled as a his door opened with a _woooosh_. In the door way stood a disheveled-looking Gowen, his eyes were haunted, his hands were shaking and he was covered in blood. Hyoga hadn't known Gowen for all that long, in fact he found the big burly man to be quite the nuisance, but the vulnerability in Gowen's face as uncertainty and anxiety stained his expression in broad strokes had Hyoga hesitating, he knew that look.

Gowen's eyes finally met his and the way he recoiled as he saw his new partner made Hyoga's heart ache.

"Hyoga...?" The fire user mumbled, breathless. "S-sorry, I... I... I'll go, I didn't mean-"

"You can stay." Hyoga cut through, matching Gowen's surprise with calm empathy. He remembered the day he had lost his first patient, how much of a mess he had been as the blood stained his hands and wouldn't come off no matter how hard he had scrubbed... he could remember how the world had slipped away as the patient had taken his final breath, how no words could surmount the pain and grief... he could remember how badly he wanted someone to tell him it wasn't his fault. The world had not given Hyoga mercy the first time he took someone's life, but Hyoga could give that mercy to Gowen now.


	4. Gowen x Hyoga + Cave-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort | Category: Hurt/Comfort**
> 
> This drabble was requested by @Weiszmuraaa (https://twitter.com/Weiszmuraaaa) on Twitter.

Hyoga prided himself on being able to read Gowen like a book, and even though Gowen didn't make it particularly hard, Hyoga saw beyond the surface. He saw the anxiety and insecurities that haunted Gowen's eyes, the way he'd shift and rub his shoulder when he was uncomfortable, the way Gowen slowly started to look for him when everything got too much. They grew closer, far beyond what the crew might've imagined possible, but they were both built to protect those in trouble, and protect each other, they would. Hyoga was a lot harder to read than Gowen, but neither minded, Hyoga was content to take care of his part whenever and however he needed.

And maybe it was because, he knew that when the walls would cave-in around him, that Gowen would be there to help him stand up again.


	5. Hermit x Sylph + Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: None || Category: Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort**
> 
> This drabble was requested by @Weiszmuraa (Twitter).

"You look so adorable in these clothes!" Hermit chirped as she drew Kleene's hair back into a tiny, little ponytail. She grinned at Kleene through the mirror, and Kleene couldn't help but gasp at the way her cheeks warmed and her heart sped up.

"Adorable...?" Kleene echoed softly, turning her attention back to the outfit Hermit had chosen for her.

"Yes! Look at you!" Hermit squeezed her shoulders and her smile softened to something that took Kleene's breath away for a second... what was this... these... feelings?

Kleene leaned into the touch and tilted her head against Hermit's, after a moment, she sighed softly, "No one's ever called me cute before."


	6. Kleene x Sylph + Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Questioning Love || Category: Emotional Hurt/Comfort**

Some days it was hard to keep spirits strong and their love alive. Hermit knew Kleene couldn't help it, it wasn't her fault that someone stole her emotions, but it didn't make it any easier when Hermit grew exhausted and drained, feeling underappreciated by someone who couldn't do any different.

Hermit loved Kleene, of course, there was no denying that, she was unbearably adorable and endearing and intelligent in her own right, but Hermit also couldn't help the fact that she still didn't entirely trust people. It burned her to admit that maybe she wasn't ready for this kind of relationship, and some days were so much harder than others.

But then, the Winter storm would pass... the blizzard would clear and the sun would shine through and Hermit realised why it was worth all this effort, the day when Kleene learned how to smile again, the days when her eyes would light up and she would cuddle into Hermit to watch her work. Those were the days that made all the others worth it.


	7. Elsie x Justice + Gunshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Violence, Mild Spoilers for Ch. 106 | Category: Angst**
> 
> This drabble was requested by @jellalswife on Twitter.

Elsie stared Justice down with the most antagonising smirk he had ever seen, everything about her seemed perfectly designed to _infuriate_ him: her pretty brown eyes, her flowing red hair, the way her crew seemed to love her... didn't they realise that she was a monster? What gave her the right to look that happy, after she had taken EVERYTHING from him.

"So we meet at last, hmmm?" She hummed, eyes sparkling with mirth, as Justice fought every instinct to slay her and end this restless nightmare. "Think you'll catch me this time? Or will I slip away as always? Hmm, Justice? What will it be."

"I'm taking you down today." Justice growled, hands curling into tight fists that he wished to wrap around her neck.

"Awww..." She pouted, playfully. "At least take me to dinner first~"

But he was done being the mouse to her cat.

He didn't realise that he had fired his gun until the sound cut through the air.


	8. Elsie x Justice + Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: None | Category: Fluff**
> 
> This drabble was requested by @jellalswife on Twitter.

The sun beat down on the earth, hot and bright, lighting up the world to match the young, red-haired girl's excitement and wonder, perfectly. She pranced through the forest without a care in the world, taking in the woods with boundless joy, as she peaked around trees and over dirt mounds, looking for the forest's secrets. The white-haired boy who followed behind her was much less enthusiastic, but he matched her pace anyway as she bounced around happily.

Squeaking in shock, the little boy tripped over an exposed root and landed with a heavy 'oof'. The little girl spun around to see what was the matter, peering down at her friend as he sat up and blinked back tears as he stared down at his scraped knee.

Giggling happily, the little girl crouched down by her friend and as he stared at her, baffled, she leaned down and kissed it gently

"All better now!" She beamed brighter than the sun.


	9. Elsie x Justice + Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: None | Category: Humour**
> 
> This drabble was requested by @jellalswife on Twitter

"THIS is a terrible idea!" Hyoga hissed as he hid behind a bush, glaring at Elsie and her shit-eating grin, as she slowly wormed her way around vendors and buildings, trying to get to the 'perfect' spot. "Elsie, _come back_ here!" He hissed, inching closer as she got further and further away from him, "You're _going_ to get caught!"

Waving him off, Elsie eventually decided she was happy with her location and turned back towards Hyoga, the snarky, frustratingly amused glow was all over her as she posed in the most ridiculous way Hyoga had ever seen. Honestly, how no one had called her out yet, Hyoga had no fucking clue, either way he obediently snapped the photo and gave her a thumbs up.

Elsie took the B-Cube from Hyoga and as they fled the market area, she uploaded the photo of her posing with Justice in the background and tagged him: 'Look what I found!'.

They were nearly two streets away, when they heard a frustrated yell and the sound of running, and Hyoga and Elsie took off as the daredevil cackled into the wind.


	10. Jinn x Weisz + Crane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Spoilers for Belial Goer Arc, Mention Amputation | Categories: Humour, Fluff**
> 
> This drabble was requested by @AquaTranquility.

"Is this really necessary?" Jinn asked grumpily, as he squinted down at the table covered in crumpled pieces of paper. He couldn't fathom how Weisz, a fellow amputee, could possibly make something so elegant looking, Jinn had no idea how he didn't just rip the paper in two.

"Well, no, not really, but if you wanna improve your motor skills..."

"Don't fucking tease me over paper animals!" Jinn huffed and threw his latest failure at Weisz, who simply snickered and placed a delicately crafted paper crane in his palm. Groaning, Jinn threw his head back and slumped in his seat, flipping Weisz the bird when the blond burst into laughter.

"I mean you reaaaalllyyyy don't have to, if you don't want to?" Weisz grinned, he knew he had won, and Jinn hated it! But his pride was on the line, so he sat up straight, looked Weisz dead in the eye and grumbled out,

"Show me again."


	11. Jinn x Weisz + Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Spoilers for Belial Goer Arc | Categories: Emotional Hurt/Comfort**
> 
> This drabble was requested by @AquaTranquility.

There was something about the newcomers that Weisz just couldn't shake, something that seemingly went beyond them being connected to Drakken Joe, though as Weisz went on about his life, trying to ignore everything to do with them, he reluctantly began to realise that it was Jinn in particular. There was something about his eyes that Weisz couldn't ignore, as if there was still a young, frightened child behind the stoic, hard ass person that everyone saw.

He saw the irritation, of course, when Shiki tried to make friends with him, but he also saw a flicker of something else, when the crew tried to offer him a home among them, something hesitant and anxious that made Weisz pause and take another look. 

Then, Weisz stumbled across Shiki, once again trying to make friends, and something inspired him to step in, as Jinn looked almost frightened by the obnoxious boy's advances. Weisz asked Shiki to help him with some anti-gravity tech to help in future missions, and ever the excitable puppy, Jinn was instantly forgotten in the favor of something new to help them reach Mother. Weisz wasn't sure why he had stepped in, but as he and Shiki turned to walk away, he thought he saw something like gratitude in Jinn's eyes as he was saved from Shiki's over-zealous advances.


End file.
